Time Demon
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: After Satan was defeated by Yukio and Rin, the entire world turns against Rin. He's been on the run for years, hunting to survive and helping where he can without being killed, Wen Mephisto appears and gives him an offer. Go back in time and get the opportunity to fix everything. Of course, it's not exactly catch free... Based on anime. TEMP HIATUS TILL END MAY
1. The Beginning

After the fight between the exwires and Satan, Rin just didn't want to do much more. Everyone started hating him for not knowing about his brother. for not being able to defeat Satan alone. Anything they could think of. He helped people, and he defeated demons he came across. But now… he was constantly on the run, the order of the True Cross had placed a fair price on his head and a larger one for if he was captured and handed over for interrogation.

Rin sighed and tilted his head back to look at the grey, ominous clouds above him. He lit a small flame in the air and was rewarded with a sickly blue glow and an empty sense of warmth which lit his way. The sky was going to empty itself soon, he thought dimly. Better find some shelter. Rin glanced around and saw a hollow tree with a base packed full of damp leaves and a wide canopy providing cover for many animals.

A half-hearted smile showed his fangs and immediately he heard the sound of animals scattering around him. The smile left his face, and he worked with a blank expression on drying out the space he would rest in. A dead bird fell from the tree above him and crashed into Rin's head, he nearly swore at it. The sky started pouring down at that instant. He sighed and pulled himself inside the dead wood cradling the bird. He frowned at it, noting the wide arrow like wingspan. A swift.

His belly rumbled and Rin hung his head. He sent a small prayer up for its soul, and swiftly split it open with his unnaturally sharp nails. His tail curled tighter around him. Working quickly, he gutted It then cooked it with the blue flames he had been cursed with from birth. A grimace settled upon his face even as he ate the strange tasting meal to settle his stomach.

He hated the way he was living now, it was merely survival and helping occasionally where he could. His clothes had become stained a natural shade of brown, like dead leaves, and were torn in several places. His tail fur and hair was often matted for days on end until he reached another stream to bathe in. His ears had become even more pointed and sharp like how they were when Kurikara was drawn, and now moved towards the sources of sounds. He could smell everything around him, and had to hunt for food wherever he ended up because of the Exorcists guarding every town.

He was more like a demon now with how he had to survive, but he still had the mentality of a soppy human and prayed whenever he killed. He dearly hoped that if there was a God up there, and surely there must be one, he would be able to go to Heaven when he died. That was another thing, he didn't really keep aging after he hit about 25 or so. Yukio did however. Yet another difference between them. Just proving how much more demonic he was.

He placed the remains of the bird outside his tree, and curled up for a rest. He instinctively covered the entrance with a thin sheet of flame for protection as he dozed off. He was awoken in what seemed like a few hours after he'd dozed off by the sound of someone hissing and jumping around outside. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

A hoarse whisper escaped his throat. "no way…" The person was, of course, his brother by demonic blood alone, Mephisto-phelles. Rin pulled himself out of the tree and strode over to him, tail swishing angrily side to side. Picking Mephisto up by the man's oversized collar, he spoke in a quiet snarl. "What do you want, _trickster?_ " Mephisto leaned back out of the grip. "Oh, just the usual~!" A deadpan stare. Mephisto let his head drop for a second, then brought it back up and began speaking in a fast gabble. "Okay, fine! So, ah, The Order of the True Cross have found a way to track you down and I really didn't like that, this was getting to be no fun without you playing anyway so I figured, why don't we go back in time~?"

Rin took a step back this time. "Back in t-time?! What do you mean by that! And why are you offering this anyway? What's the catch?!" Mephisto gained a lopsided grin. "I'm offering it cause it's getting boring here, and the only catch for you is that you get younger really. You get my time powers anyway, because I'd be taking someone stronger with me and they stick with the strongest one around. So it's worse off for me power wise really- I just get really bored nowadays that you're in hiding and Yukio's no fun to play with after everything even though he's part Demon as well now. It's more like one fifth demon with him, and he's always off hunting…"

Blinking Rin let go of Mephisto. "So… just cause you're bored?" A nod. Rin's tail slowed down and curled round his leg. "So… um… what do I do?" Mephisto grin increased in size. "Do you want to go back and make everything better?" Rin nodded. "Just relax…. Good. Eins! Zwei! Drei!"

With that, the world seemed to twist and blend in on itself, and the next thing Rin knew he was curled up in a ball under some sheets. He relaxed a little and was about to get out of bed to check the date, when he noticed something. Something that was a little more off than being small. Something that was a little more off than travelling in time and gaining time travel powers. Something that twitched and was covered in black fur. Something that was called a tail.

His eyes widened and he reached up to feel his ears. Still pointed, though a lot more human shaped than they were in the future. Hesitantly, he touched his teeth. Still fangs. "Uh Oh…"

 **A.N**

 **Okay so… I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to get rid of it. That is to say- time travel in Blue Exorcist. I rather enjoyed writing it, and I'd rather like to hear what people think of it.**

 **For the people who are following me for my other stories… oops? I'm gonna try and make headway on Guardian Dream Demon and my beta project for Infinity Illusion in this 3 day weekend here in Britain.**

 **Reviews are awesome and feed my motivation, and even if you can't be bothered to type out a quiet 'keep going' favouriting and following work as well!**


	2. The Adjustment

Rin groaned as he rolled over, grasping at his tail for a little while before he finally managed to stuff it into his boxers with much difficulty and discomfort. He hadn't hidden his tail for nearly a decade, and it felt like moving minus a leg when he finally got out of his bed. In a dressing gown he began to move on his stumbling, but still fairly steady, journey to the bathroom in the monastery. If he remembered correctly there'd always been a digital clock there and a full length mirror as well.

He pulled open the door, aware of how small he felt, and made his way in. He checked the date. Monday 3rd April, that was a school day he was fairly certain that he wasn't suspended on. Looking in the mirror he gasped. He looked about 6, and looking out the window he noted the season. Spring. So he'd been sent to the spring of when he was six. He frowned, trying to remember anything of note that had happened that year. Rin's eyes grew wide when he remembered. He'd been suspended earlier than usual that year because he'd gone in one of his rages.

He went back into his and Yukio's room, well aware of how early it was seeing as how Yukio wasn't up yet. He got dressed quickly into a dark shirt and trousers for school that day, stiffly aware of how constricting it felt with his tail wrapped around his leg. He saw the time. 7AM. Rin tried to remember when their Elementary school started and how long it took them to get there. 8.30 and it took nearly an hour to walk even if Rin had allowed Yukio to piggy back on him and speed-walked most of the way.

Uh Oh. Rin shook his head clear, wondering where all of his weird ass knowledge was coming from and failed to come up with a reasonable conclusion. But then of course he got distracted and grinned, a mean idea coming to mind despite all the times he knew Father would tell him off for it later. He nipped back into the bathroom and got the jug from the cupboard, quickly filling it with cool water.

Clutching it to his chest, Rin tiptoed over to his brother grinning to himself all the way. Gently he tipped Yukio's head upwards so there was a slight gap between his neck and nightshirt and silently, manouvered the jug so it was going to trickle water down Yukio's shirt to get him up. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his shoulder and practically jumped to the ceiling in shock. The water spilled in all directions from the air, and Yukio, Rin and the person were all given spectacular dripping hairstyles. Yukio bolted upright.

"Rin! Father! What are you doing here?" Rin seemed too shocked to speak so Shiro took over for him. "School day, remember? You stayed up a bit too late practicing writing in romaji, Yukio." Yukio blinked a bit, then his eyes widened and he frantically began dashing around the room. Rin grinned evilly and had to focus on keeping his tail from swishing about happily (he refused to say it wagged) even as he combed through his hair and got some leftover sukiyaki for breakfast.

After what seemed like no time at all he was about to leave with Yukio when Father burst through the doors after them with a grin on his face. "Kids- don't forget your lunches!" He knelt down and handed them to both of them and Rin grinned at him, forgetting for a moment about his fangs. "Thanks Daddy!"

Yukio tugged at Rin's hand and soon Rin was jogging to the school with Yukio on his back, the younger giggling all the way. Suddenly though, a demon leapt down from the buildings and waited grinning, a few streets away from Rin but still in his path. Rin frowned at it, careful not to tense his shoulders or do anything that Yukio would notice. He could already feel the younger's hands clenching his shoulders.

"Nii-san…" Rin put all of his force into glaring at the demon, trying to make it move and replied as if it wasn't there "What is it Yukio? Are you dizzy?" His younger brother merely dug his hands in demon still wasn't moving, when Rin had a lovely idea come to him that wouldn't blow his cover too much. The demon was now half a street away and Rin grinned at it without moving his face too much. It looked a little alarmed, but it didn't have too much time to think on that as it burst into blue flames half a moment later.

Screaming it pranced around before eventually crumbled away and all that was left was a dark haze over them. Rin had been slowing down the whole time and brought himself to a stop quickly. He put Yukio down and turned round grinning. "Hey, we can rest for a bit if you want Yukio, don't want you being ill in class or anything after all…"

Yukio stood up and shook his head vehemently, his glasses shaking on his small face. "No! it's the first day of Elementary Rin! We can't be late, even if Daddy says it's a clean slate for you after Kindergarten…!" Rin blinked. "First day…?" Yukio huffed.

"You probably weren't listening when Daddy explained how to get there last night, _and_ it took forever for him to show us the way last week! We're still pretty far, but I remember how to get there. I can direct you right, from your back…?" The younger twin was glaring at him, slightly exhausted from the rant and for a second Rin had to wipe away the memory of the snarl on his younger brother's face when he left after they sealed the Gehenna Gates… But that wasn't going to happen. Not this time around.

Rin nodded determinedly, and crouched down. "Okay Nii-san!" He nearly fell over when Yukio jumped on his back, but steadied himself somehow and together the two of them set off in a lopsided half jog half run to the elementary.

Eventually, they made it to their destination. Rin practically collapsed and heaving, once they got inside, spoke. "Too… much…" Yukio leapt off him, oblivious. "We made it in time-! Rin?" Rin was laying spread-eagled on the floor catching his breath. "Rin!" Struggling, the elder pulled himself up using a railing on the wall. He spoke again in a half drunk sounding tone. "'m Okay…!"

Yukio shook his head disapprovingly. "Rin…! Come on mopey-mug, we have the first lesson together… Math?" Rin's head hung down and Yukio patted him on the back seeing the despair. "You won't be too terrible at it this time if you try. Probably." Having a mock glare-fest they made their way down the hall together. Laughing together.

They quieted down as they got closer to the room and were silent as statues when the time came to open the door. Yukio looked at Rin. Rin looked Yukio. Yukio trembled. Rin sighed, and pushed open the door. "Come on scaredy-!" The teacher leered down at them with sharp eyes from between large swaths of fat and grinned, exposing yellowed teeth. "Hello children…" The man's breath reeked of alcohol and Coal Tar swarmed around him. Rin gulped and finished the sentence before pulling Yukio closer to him as they sat in some empty seats. There was plenty for now. They'd arrived early after all.

 **A.N**

 _Keels over and dies_ **Okay, I get that you guys want me to continue this a lot. Everyone who's followed so far and favourited or reviewed or WHATEVER. You know what I mean. Thanks a bunch guys~! You're awesome so I'll ask you… How often do you want this updated…? I won't be able to work like this most of the time. I can type fast yeah, but it's a lot of effort to pull one this long out within a day. A week is better really. A month might double the length so… How often?**

 **Thank you for the support everyone!**


	3. The Catalyst

_'Oh crap.'_ Was Rin's first thought. _'Is he an alcoholic?'_ was his second. Rin was going to say something when Yukio hid his face on the desk and started shaking quietly. It took the elder a second to recognise what was going on, and he panicked when he finally got the hint. Yukio was crying. Uh oh. He patted him on the back awkwardly, eyes darting about for anything he could distract him with.

A squelching sound, then a thud came from the front of the room, Rin looked up and saw the obese creature that was to be their teacher coming over to them slowly. Rin gulped. "Okumura. Window." He blinked. "Hah?". The teacher growled and reached over to him very deliberately, and then sharply brought his flabby fist up in a powerful uppercut. The Coal Tar tittered excitedly as the fat man patted Yukio on the head, ignoring the bruised child on the floor on the other side of the room.

"W-Window… right." Rin got up and quickly moved to bring Yukio with him. The teacher grinned with his ugly teeth at that. "Alone, _Okumura._ My name's Mr. Kurokoro. But you can just call me Koro-sama." Rin glared at him, and hesitated, reaching halfheartedly for Yukio before he let his hand drop. "Fine…" He stomped over to the window just as the other children started coming in.

He glared out the window during roll call, and when he spoke he made sure to burn a few Coal Tar around the room in the same angry breath. It was getting stuffy anyway. Yukio stared in awe at the blue fire, oblivious to the lesson, and Rin smiled. At least Yukio wasn't hellbent on killing his Demon side yet, that was good. More than good, actually.

"Okumura!" The demon blinked, and looked at the teacher confused. "I said, what's 7 X 9?" Rin barely had to think about it before he answered. "63, sir." The teacher gained a glint in his eye and the Coal Tar started moving faster. "12 X 12 + 19 on the board, _please_." The last word was a mockery of politeness. A moment passed in stiff silence from the rest of the class. "Now-!" Rin moved quickly, and was down before anyone realised he'd moved.

The teacher practically snarled, but slammed a textbook on the desk without hitting Rin again. "Work on this then, you smart shit!" The entire class started crowing Smart Shit through the rest of the lesson, and Rin was left feeling empty by the end of first period.

Break couldn't come soon enough for Rin that day, and even though it was after a rather dull Japanese lesson where they were learning about connectives of all the boring things Elementary school could have come up with and Rin? Well, he just wanted to sleep. Still, he held himself back fairly well, all things considered.

The Bell was still ringing loud and clear for break to begin and the playground was mostly empty in the time Rin had managed to drag Yukio to the other side of a large Cherry tree on the far side so that they were hidden. Yukio pulled his arm out of the grasp just when it looked like Rin was considering whether jumping the wall would be a good idea or not. "Rin! What's up with you?!"

Rin flinched back at the stern tone. "Um- ah… That is to say-" Yukio glared at him with a look reminiscent of a mother, and pushed his glasses up. Rin leaned back and closed his eyes, tensing up. "That math teacher, um, did he seem, er, weird to you?" Yukio blinked. "He seems like a very good teacher to me. Kind and caring."

Rin jumped back, aghast. "What do you-?!" He cut himself off though when a flash of white fur on top of Yukio's head appeared in his vision for a moment a long with a trilling sound. He looked around and saw flashes of white all around him accompanied by the same sound before they faded away.

Suddenly, a dark sounding growl came from behind him. He realised Yukio wasn't reacting at all, and was only staring at Rin slightly angrily now, though mostly he appeared confused. He turned around as if too storm off and hunched his shoulders, looking up casually. He would have screamed if he was an actual kid because hovering in the air in front of him was an abomination, with no other possible description.

With thick, untamed dirty white fur in all lengths covering a skeletal body it was freaky certainly, rather like seeing a dead rabbit after it's met a fox. The tail was dripping miasma from half healed wounds and one of its legs was hanging on by a few twisted black tendons thick as oil. The face had the skin peeling off to rest coiled around it's muzzle like a mockery of a moustache. Its wings seemed whole- apart from the gaping kanji for death burned into the underside of them.

Rin shuddered at the sight, then keeping with his charade he stormed off to 'sulk' while instead he was burning the demon with the blue flames that had too many times saved and nearly destroyed his life in the same fold of time. He ignored its raspy screams and kept on walking. Somehow he ended up outside the school grounds and eventually he came across a river.

Sighing heavily, Rin walked down to the river bed and sat there painfully aware of how empty the place was. A fish demon wailed happily under the water, and Rin smiled down at it. Then he recoiled upon seeing his reflection. He truly did look like a demon with his teeth out like that… The fish demon stuck it's head out of the water and gurgled at him, still happy. Rin stroked it behind it's fins. _Yeah, maybe I_ should _stop worrying. It's probably just a mean tamer and I can tell Dad about it and it'll all be okay cause he can fix that sort of thing. Yeah…_

 ** _Unknown:_**

 ** _"You saw the teeth."_**

 ** _"Yes."_**

 ** _"Begin Preparations."_**

"…"

 **A.N**

 **MWAHAHA! I do believe this turned out pretty good. I'm actually building up a plot and stuff too!**

 **Thanks a BUNCH for everyone's super support, and if you have any questions feel free to ask them in a review. I'll get back to you.**

 **Hmm… Rin might seem a bit OOC but do you remember how Immature he was in the actual thing? (also, I'm following the anime timeline) Well, I think Demons mature slower or something because seriously. Amaimon. Mephisto. Satan.**


	4. The Revelation

Rin didn't wait for much longer at the river bed pondering the strange demon, the creepy teacher or what he could do after he'd had a nap. In fact, he trekked all the way to true cross academy alone. At 10 in the morning, as a six-year old. Yeah. It was pretty annoying to constantly get concern and more than a little unnerving after what he'd spent the last decade of his life as: a wanted man. He still flinched when a person walked out of nowhere and checked areas for exits.

The reason he went there was to find Mephisto, the person who had saved him from a life on the edge by sending him back in time to his six-year old self's body and _apparently_ giving up his powers over time to him in the process. To be honest Rin felt the power's thing was a bluff, but the fact that his demon powers had returned with him… It just brought up all kinds of questions he didn't want to face today. Maybe when his head was more in order, but the Half-Demon had been running on autopilot pretty much for the whole time he'd been in the past so far.

Literally, he'd been here for less than a day and so much had happened that Rin felt like collapsing then and there. Mephisto had sent him back in time, he'd discovered when and how he'd been sent. He dealt with a demon, and he met a messed up teacher.

Rin looked around him to see where he was and nearly had his head split in half by a flying gun. He was at the entrance to TCA campus and there was a massive fight between Kuro and some sort of many tailed fox that was just as big. He walked slowly down the lane in such a path that he wasn't going to be stepped on and ignored the dragoons and arias at the scene already like he couldn't see them.

A few of them seemed alarmed by his appearance, but he confidently through them towards the gates, and the demons ignored him in the fight. He walked through the gate without being stopped and immediately started running for Mephisto's office. A few students seemed surprised to see him there, and Rin ignored them and carried on, using his demon fire a little to help him out subconsciously.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity he reached the office and slammed the door open angrily. When he walked in the doorway, still blazing, he was met by a leering Mephisto standing over him and laughing. "Oh, Amaimon! I told you he was going to look adorable now~!" The broccoli brother leaned down from the ceiling and shrugged. "Meh." Rin looked around for a second. Then up. Then he became a human torch, swishing his tail around to pull Mephisto's legs out from under him as he walked further into the demon's office, before turning around and glaring at them.

"What's going on! You said I'd be sent back to my old body or something like that- didn't you?" Mephisto grinned. "That I did, Rin. It's only been a few hours though- is something wrong~?" Rin practically snarled at that, but then he focused. Getting mad wouldn't help anything and he would end up with more questions and NO answers. At least this way he could get some answers. The half demon took a breath and looked down, before speaking again.

"I came back in time somehow- you still have to explain what you meant by you losing your powers sometime- and now I look like I'm a demon even though I haven't seen the damn sword, let alone touched it!" Mephisto's grin faltered a bit as the minor rant progressed. The jester looked around slightly nervously, and Amaimon walked out the door upside down. Mephisto sighed resignedly, before replying.

"Well, I didn't lose my powers exactly- woo! But you still have to have some degree of time control ability otherwise your consciousness would have burnt up on the way through the Fissure. I'm curious as to why you're here though…?" Rin almost growled, barely keeping himself in check he grit his teeth and spoke very slowly and precisely. "The first teacher is a complete psycho who the damn Coal Tar seem to love, and I ditched class. Now answer the damn question!"

Laughing, Mephisto walked around him to sit in his large plush office chair. "Do you know how time travel works?" A deadpan stare was the only response from Rin. "Ah. Of course you don't. Time travel is possible because of the nature of a demon's soul. A demon's soul allows them immortality: it contains all of their energy and memories and is able to overcome weaker souls. A human soul is typically much weaker, and that is why we can possess them. You following?"

Rin shifted his position a little, so that he could quietly drag a chair forward and sit down without too much hassle as he nodded. This was getting a little too technical for him… Mephisto leaned forward, resting his head on folded hands before continuing while keeping Rin's eyes.

"Human souls contain little to no energy and Exorcists can train that up, enhancing themselves in the same way we do by instinct through sheer work. I'm getting on a bit of a tangent here…. Time travel works by a demon basically throwing their soul into an abbys known as the Fissure of Time. Get it? When the Soul is falling the demon falling gets glimpses of times in their lifetime, and at the slightest tug of want they will be pulled into their old body, except they are sending their soul back. Of course their body isn't going to be exactly as they left it. Do you get it now?"

Rin frowned a little, and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He looked questioningly at Mephisto, who continued, obviously bored, with his speech. "I said earlier your consciousness would have burnt up, and I wasn't lying. Human souls are generally too weak to make the trip and your soul wasn't exactly the most different, being as you'd suppressed your demon side's instincts and hidden your powers so much for so long. I mostly replaced your human side with my Demon powers, which was more than a bit tricky."

He leaned forward now, still not breaking eye contact with Rin. "You are now full of enough power to class as a king of demons even though your original power levels are still sealed within the demon slaying blade, and I am weaker than usual after the. If you wanted to you could challenge me for my title as King of Time. However, I doubt that's going to happen so I'll tell you one thing. The current King of Dimensions is so weak that a middle high class demon would have kicked him off by now if it wasn't for his intense trap laying skills. The only catch to your Time Travel was you bringing your powers back with you, and that means I want you to take the crown of Dimensions at some point."

 **A.N**

 ***leans back* WOO! This felt like it took for-EVER to write, although I'm rather pleased with it. I'm not too sure about how good I am at continuing chapters, and now I'll leave you with this cliffy. Please review this time~! (mentally glares at all the people who** ** _forgot_** **to last time) it really helps. Seriously. I might start making Omakes sometime for this to give motivation to myself.**

 **Also, do you guys want to see a little cute one shot for no reason from me?**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Ok... So. I'm going to be fixing this up a bit. for like- the next few weeks. And then I'll be publishing again- I've just realised how dull my writing can be and how I can improve it so much. This Time Travel story is on...

Temporary Hiatus.

 _cringes_

Sorry!


	6. Changing the terrain

Rin leaned back, his mind reeling around with the revelations that had been thrust on him in a very short span of time. He opened his mouth, as though to speak, then thought better of it. "So... let me get this straight. Most of your powers have sort of... gone in me, so I could survive the time travel with only half a demon soul. or something... and this is why even though I'm physically 6, probably, and haven't touched Kurikara, I'm all demony and stuff?"

Mephisto nodded, although it was barely perceptible, and Rin sunk even further into the chair before continuing. "You want me to become the King of Dimensions, huh...?" Another dip of the head was sent in reply, and Rin felt like his mind was blurring into a thousand pieces, each seperate and unique, but part of a great whirlpool of chaotic comprehension.

Mephisto's face was set like stone, but Rin couldn't help but see the twinges of a smile- or perhaps a sly grin, tug at the elders mouth. Rin frowned in slight surprise, and might have spoken but was yet again cut off by Mephisto. "Becoming a king is not an easy task though, no matter how good you are in battle or politics, or even strategies, you first must defeat the old leader."

The stone expression seemed to melt away as swiftly as it came to the clowns face, and was replaced by a sly grin. "You hate that math teacher, yes? The one followed by coal tar?" Hesitantly, Rin nodded.

"Well yeah... but how did you know?" Mephisto leaned back in his chair and laughed. Rin stared in sheer disbelief- just what sort of man was this that he could so easily laugh at a conversation laden with deep, confusing secrets?

"I know, Rin, because of the coal tar! They follow everyone, and while it's sometimes hard to communicate with them... They are irreplaceable spies!" Rin stared once more, mouth slightly agape.

"How about instead of going back to school, and that teacher... we go on a little phantom train ride, and check out the base?" Rin's reaction was priceless.

* * *

 **Gehenna.**

The first thing that popped into Rin's head was, this deserted wasteland is Gehenna? All around him stretched a vast, brown dirt clearing of sorts, with small burning bushes scattered around here and there. Mephisto was right in front of him, and although his voice seemed to be calm his face, no his entire body- was distorting between nothing and normalcy with startling speed.

"Come on Rin follow me" Everything he said seemed to blur a lot and had no tone when you focused on it. Rin made to move, and found tendrils of the ground pulsing up and trying to wrap around his leg with each seasick motion. If Rin could have screamed, he might have, but instead he coughed up blood and could only look on in horror as Mephisto's distorting form approached him.

A touch brushed his arm and all of a sudden everything was back to normal, they were back in the train station, and Mephisto had stopped distorting. Stumbling, Rin moved over to a bin and emptied his lunch. Mephisto held his nose, and looked away, walking quickly over to a bench as he spoke to himself. "Well, I wasn't expecting... that, to happen. Maybe he's set traps for half blooded demons, or humans. We'll have to fix that.

 **A.N**

 **Okay. BCoH here . DON'T KILL ME. I've had... a ton of time, but absolutely no motivation. can you guys tell me how often you want updates? cause I could do stuff like this... every fortnight? maybe a week, but I do want to carry on. I just can't get back in the flow just as easy as I want... so yeah. just tell me what you guys want to see, and shoutout to anyone who guesses what the cover art's animal near Rin is. also... RIN HAS ONLY BEEN BACK IN TIME FOR LIKE 3 HOURS. Just clearing that up. Shit is going to go down later though. probs.**


	7. Balancing it out

Rin stared at Mephisto in shock. "What do you mean, fix that? Is it even possible?" Mephisto's face betrayed nothing, and he confidently strolled along the abandoned subway. "Just stay there, I'll be back soon."

Gaping, Rin could only look at the retreating back of the elder demon in disbelief. "Gah…! why me? Everyone latches onto me as a scapegoat and makes my life a living hell, then Mephisto comes along and switches my whole life around, back to the beginning of everything, a little before to be honest… then I try to fit in even though for SOME reason, I'm 6 and still have my demon features, find a dick of a maths teacher, and then-"

"Then you stormed off and found me. Come with me, I have something to show you, and I don't know how it'll work out." Rin glared, but followed him nonetheless.

Soon enough, they reached True cross, and walked in silence through a key door, into an empty hall with dim lighting coming from rusted chandeliers tipped with orange flames. Squinting, Rin could barely make out the edges of the area, and went to illuminate it with less than a thought, but Mephisto grabbed his hand. Startled, the small embers in his hand died.

"What's that for?!" Mephisto's face morphed into slight disappointment. "You still don't get it." Rin stared blankly, annoyance and confusion blending on his face. "Get what?" Mephisto sighed, before he replied.

"I guess it's to be expected, you spent a decade running, with natural shields surrounding you. But here? Well, people are going to notice such concentrated flares of demonic energy. Cut it out."

Still annoyed, but mostly confused Rin let go of the flames, and was about to speak again but Mephisto- once again, cut him off.

"I'm going to do something now that you'll probably hate, but it will also probably save your life in the next 5 or so years until you can… nevermind. Eins, Zwei, Drei!"

Rin saw the pink puff of smoke first, unnaturally bright. Then he blinked as he felt a strange rippling sensation, but all that fell to the back of his mind when everything became clearer, and he was a LOT lower. Mephisto leaned down to his eye level, on one knee, and tilted his face around with his large, pale hands.

Rin pulled back, slightly horrified and half snarling. "What the hell did you do?" Mephisto shrugged, stood up, and sent a condescending grin in his direction. "Take a look, you should be able to figure out how to change back soon enough. I'll say… a week or so? Just use it to hide and deal with demons when you can. Your human form is barely demonic at all now. "

Rin gaped at him, and with a flash of pink was left alone and gaping at a portrait of some creature resembling a horned lion with cloven hooves rather than paws. He lifted a hand to move it out of the way so he could move outside and the creature moved a hoof. He put the hand back down, and the hoof came down as well. A strangled scream escaped his throat, and he yelled at the top of his voice. "MEPHISTO!"

 ** _Unknown:_**

 ** _"The creature did not appear."_**

 ** _"It will eventually, please-!"_**

 ** _"No matter. Have you prepared?"_**

 ** _"Yes…"_**

 **A.N**

 **Okay so… the ONE reviewer (I'm looking at you, new followers!) asked for infrequent but long updates and I have to apologise. I feel this is the maximum regular rate I can produce. Sorry** **L** **but anyway, everyone out there is a completely wonderful and awesome person with so much to them, so I say !"£$% you, bullying! And you too, !¬"£$%ing stress! Well, have a happy day!**

 **ALSO. Prize to anyone who can correctly guess the people in the Boltalics above. hehe... mind you, only one has appeared so far. good luck.**


End file.
